Purely Not Yours
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: After the assassination of Queen Xiao Wie by the notorious Hyuga Clan,Tenten must train hard and keep strong for her upcoming battle against Hiashi Hyuga to get her land back and set him to death as revenge with her friends and lover at her side Nejiten
1. The Assassination Of Queen Xiao

Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa so wats up? Anyway heres sumthin id lik to try it takes place in the man places lik china and then Konoha and yea well ull see since im studying it now in Global studies…..yea…. hope u like it. IT'S A LIL SUNTHING FOR THE NEW YEAR!

-(((((((((((())))))

**Prologue**

-((((((((()))))))))

**The Assassination**

-((((((((()))))))))))))

It was a moonless night when the assassination of Queen Xiao took place. The Ivory eyed intruders snuck into the Middle Kingdom with out being detected by any guards at the Great Wall. Their leader was once a great ally of the palace, but soon he became mad with power over his clan and had them attack the land. The intruders were swift as they killed the queen quick in her sleep. Many of the Nobles were evacuated as fast as they could be but not fast enough. A group of the assassins ran up and down the hallways of the palace, killing all the royal family members they find. A young teen and his young brother snuck among them to the village. They had no choice but to sneak along in order to find their hostage. As the pervious team left the palace to chase and capture any nobles left, the young boys found their way to a pink door in the east wing.

"This is it. Sasuke, stand by the door and keep watch."

The little boy nodded and kicked the door open. The raven haired teen lowered his hood and looked around the room. He spotted a small girl in a big white bed, holding a teddy bear. When he walked up close to her, the girls eyes snapped open. She looked at him recognizing him immediately .

"What's wrong, Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi held out his hand. He told her they must leave at once. She nodded as the Uchia carried her out of her bed. Rapping the bed sheet around her, Sasuke called out to him.

"Big brother! Gai-sensei is coming-"

"I am already here!" A voice sounded softly.

A bowl cut man walked into the room wearing an emerald green jumpsuit. He glanced from Sasuke to Itachi.

"Why is your brother here? I even left Lee at the mountain-"

Itachi handed the girl to him. He argued that they had to leave. Gai nodded and they sprinted out of the palace. When they reached the outer gates, the hid behind a bush until they were sure there were no sign of the intruders insight. As Sasuke and Itachi watch many of the intruders go by, Gai held the little girl close. She looked up at him, her brown eyes big and worried.

"Gai-sensei, what about mommy? Where is she?"

Gai and Itachi looked at each other. They didn't want to lie to her; they didn't want to give her false hope of ever seeing her mother again. Itachi poked Gai and they ran to the path. Sasuke told them the mines were ready and sprinted up ahead.

"I am sorry Tenten, but your mother is not coming with us," Itachi said sadly.

Sasuke pulled an invisible string and an explosion erupted at the palace. Tenten heard the cracks and she buried her face in Gai's shoulder. As the group sprinted Gai kept a hand on her head to make sure the inhale of smoke was impossible. The little girl lifted her head. She watched as the flames ate her home, and the houses around it. Tenten was too young to understand why everything was happening. She never understood who would try and hurt them, her and her family, like this. Everyone she knew and loved was now gone. As the child was carried away to a mountain cave, the intruder's leader stood before the burning palace. A laugh escaped his lips as his cold ivory eyes watched as the burning building fell. He stood proud and mighty as his men bowed before him, un aware that the last heir of the royal family was still alive and well.

_Phase 5; Over Throw Queen Xiao Wei-_

**Complete**


	2. Mingle

**Yea so a bit writer's block on this one...that and I don't have my draft with me...it dissapeared... :( lolz all well!**

**Thank you to ****DarkAnonymous324**** for the first person to review! and to ****xBitterSweetDreamsx**** for also reviewing (and getting me motivated again).**

**-(((((((()))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 1**

**((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))**

**The Cover**

**((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

They passed many trees and a great lake. Gai held a tight grip on the young princess as he followed the two Uchia brothers to the haven. She remembered the mountain well. Very well infact she had reconized the way they were travelling. The moutain was the only place that the Hyuga clan had over-looked. It was a typical moutian that brew great trees with fresh fruit and was tall enough to fit three palaces that were stacked onto one-another (which is pretty damn tall). Between the mountain and the grassy plain it blocked, a water fall kept running all the way to the great lake that they had passed.

"Are we going to mommy's moutain?" Tenten asked her carrier,

Gai replied with a faint nod and looked to Itachi for a clearing. The raven haired man stopped suddenly, recieving a transmition from his head set. Kakashi had given him orders. The Uchia told his brother to hult. Sasuke looked at his brother in question. Itachi let down his hood and turned to Gai.

"I'll take her. Kakashi's orders. Tsunade wants you to patrol the perimeter." he said.

Gai nodded and handed Tenten to him. He told her that he would see her in the morning and then dissapeared into the forest. Itachi re-wrapped the bed sheet around her and they continued to walk. His hood has off and his ponytail was trailing behind him. This was Uchia territory now. Way back, before Queen Xiao Wei became queen, The Uchia family was loyal to Emperor Tai-Fin Wei, Tenten's uncle. Once he died, the only other heir was Xiao. She was married, but she was forced to kill her husband once she discovered his plans to merge and allience with the Hyugas, only to give them power to the government for money and sell of his wife as a nanny to the Hyuga's heiress. This created great issues between the royal family and the Hyuga clan. Queen Xiao rejected every offer they had summoned, especially the offer to marry off her daughter to their first male sucessor. At this time, She was pregnant with Tenten by only a few months. Once threats began to spread to the Wei family, Queen Xiao changed the objective of the Uchia clan's loyalty.

_"Do not take care to help me if my life is in danger. It is not me you must worry of. It is my daughter. As long as she is alive and well, my family will continue it's rule. Teacher her, train her, make her strong..."_

Itachi remembered those words from the queen herself. He was there next to his father, uncles, and cousins. It wasn't long after his father and the rest of his family were scattered all around China to look after some of the branch family members. Itachi and Sasuke remained with the main family with Kakashi, Gai,Tsunade and Asuma. Oh sure, Tenten can just go live witha branch member! No. That is incorrect. The branch families are the first place the Hyugas are going look. And that's what happen. There very few remainning members of the royal family, not including Tenten. Many were killed, many of the Uchia clan was killed as well. Lucky for Itachi and Sasuke, their father and mother were able to go into hiding and work undercover.

"Brother, I need help moving the rock..." Sasuke said as he struggled to push the large rock at the base of the cave.

Itachi sighed. He let the princess down on the ground, the sheet still rapped around her and help his ''Mini Me'' push the rock just enough so that they could slipp through the hole and close it again. Sasuke let out a hardy sigh as he looked at Tenten and waved her over to them. Tenten walked over to them and looked at the whole. Where did it lead to? She didn't know, but the fact that she had never seen this part of the mountain before made her excited. Itachi told her to hold on to Sauske as they walked down the long tunnel. Tenten held onto the younger boy's hand as he led her down the candle lit tunnel. Itachi closed the entrence and stayed behind as the two younglings made there way to the haven.

"You'll love it, Tenten! It's so huge inside and it has so many rooms! Oh! And there's a big water fall on the other side that we use and the trees with fruit and..."

Tenten was only half listenning to her friend as she watched the candles flicker off as they walked past them. Sasuke stopped at a metal door, knocked once and waited for a responce. Tenten moved closer to him as the door opened. They walked though the door to a large waiting area. Tenten was amazed at the giant stair case engraved of rock and the littlle caves that people were walking in and out of. Some people had been saved afterall. But none of the royal family that Tenten could reconize. Itachi walked past them and approached a silver haired man wearing a mask that covered half his face. The eldest Uchia bowed to him as he turned around. Tenten reconzied the man as Kakashi. He was her mother's advisor. He would always take Tenten to any parties or entertain her when she was to attend her mother's council meetings. Though Tenten was more attached to Gai, whom she saw as father figure, Kakashi came close to a nanny to her. However, when he was sent on missions and had no time to be with her, she would stay with her doctor. Tsunade was like a second mother; however she cared very much for her and taught her about being a lady as well as being adventurous and not being afraid to speak her mind in front of others.

"Princess, are you harmed?" Kakashi walked up to her and bent down to her level.

Tenten moved her arms up and down, wiggled her hips, and shook her legs.

"No.. I don't think so..." she said looking up at him.

Kakashi nodded as Tsunade walked up to the girl and took the bed sheet from her. Kakashi watched as the young girl began to look around again. The silver haired man dismissed the Uchias and looked at the princess.

"Do you understand what is happening...Princess?" he asked just getting straight to the point.

Tenten looked at him.

"The bad people that mommy doesn't like made everything burn..." she said quietly.

Kakashi nodded as he took the girl by the hand and began to walk with her up the giant steps.

"And do you understand that the 'bad people' made you mother go bye-bye?" he asked looking down at her.

Tenten looked up at him. She was a bit confused. Gai and Itachi had told her that her mother wasn't _coming with them_ they never said that she went "bye-bye". She wasn't sure what her mother's advisor was implying. Soon they made it to the near top where a small room was ready for her. She noticed that there were two beds set up. She reconized the bag to be Lee's another friends she grew up with under Gai's care. Kakashi picked her up and placed her on the bed. Tenten was still thinking about her mother. "Bye-bye"? What did that mean? Kakashi sat next to the princess and put a comforting hand on her head, sensing her disstress. She was thinking too hard about it, he observed as she went through a series of various faces.

"Tenten, you mother is dead. You will never see her again." he announced simply.

_Dead?_ Tenten looked up at him. All of the fire and the screaming, people were dying right before her very eyes and yet she didn't understand what was going on. Not one bit. Kakashi watched at her faceflashed of saddness but her eyes flashed of anger and the need for comfort. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the little girl. He stroked her hair and told her it was alright to cry. That her heart will heal in the years to come. Soon he left her there to collect her thoughts and give her some privacy. He walked all they way to the top of the mountain where an ivory eyed man stood with his son at his side. Kakashi greeted him.

"I have a favor, Kakashi." The ivory-eyed man said quietly.

The silver-haired man nodded to show he was listenning.

"My son must be hidden. He must be hidden by my brother, for he has gone mad. I promised to be of serivce to you and Queen Xiao during this dark time. However, I wish for my son to grow up among you, to be taught not what's easy, but what's right."

"What about you? You plan on returning to the palace to work as your brother's advisor?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at the young boy who held on to his father's hand.

The ivory-eyed man nodded. He knew his brother was crazy with power and doesn't know that Tenten was still alive. However, he wants to risk his life to go undercover. He had a debt to pay to the late queen anyway. The man handed over his son to the silver haired man.

"Has the princess ever seen the eyes of a Hyuga?"

Kakashi shook his head. That was something her mother kept from her. Just to be safe.

"Then she will get along with my boy. Hopefully when the time comes, she will see that not all Hyugas mean any harm to her and are corrupted by power." The man bent down to his son.

"Now, Neji. I want you to be strong for her. Your uncle has done a very bad thing to her family. She is going to need all the support she can get. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," the boy replied, his matching ivory eyes casted down to his feet.

The man patted the boy on his head. And before turnning to leave through the top enterence of the mountain, he paused and turned back to them.

"I have a request." he said.

"Yes, Hizashi?"

"Do not speak of his last name to her, Kakashi. Alright Neji? Do not speak of your family name. Do not even speak of me. If you do she will not trust you. She will try to kill you. Do you understand, my son?" Hizashi asked.

Neji nodded at his father. Starting now,he was no longer a Hyuga. He was just "Neji". Hizashi bid them farewell as he slipped through the entrence back to the burnt palace. Kakashi led the young Hyuga to his chamber. He would be sharing it with Uchia Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan who was under Tsunade's care as well. Neji kept his father's words in mind. He was a Hyuga. He'll always be a Hyuga. But his uncle corrupted their family name. Now, to get the peace back, it was up to him, Tenten, Sasuke,Lee...everybody who escaped,to get revenge. It was up to Tenten to kill his Uncle and Cousin Hinata.

Tsunade sat next to the trembling girl as she layed in bed, her roommate already asleep. Tenten was trying so hard to hold back the tears.

She was trying to remain strong.

For her mother.

For the people who cared about her.

For herself.

That night, Tenten cried herself to sleep.

That night, the last of her tears dried up and her heart broke into a million pieces, her world became dark.

_-((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))-_

**(A few years later)**

Tenten woke by the sound of her roommate's snoring in the bed adjacent to her own. She sat up and stretched her back. As she yawned, she struck a match and lit the candle that stood on top of her night table. Rubbing the sleepy ness from her eyes, she began her journey down the giant stone stairs to the bottom of the mountain. She nodded at her doctor and Itachi as she knocked on the door near the enterence. Itachi was dressed as he opened the door. He bowed to her.

"I wish to review the reports that we have collected by Kakashi's undercover." she said to him.

Itachi nodded and handed her scrolls. She placed them on the table. Kakashi never told her who the undercover was, no matter how many times she asked. Now age fifteen, Tenten was a master in the art of killing. Her specialty was long range tactics and slow killing. If something had to be done quick, she'd do it, but she'd do it her way. Thanks to her nurse, she was also skilled in medical care and preparing slow killing posions. Thanks to her peers, she was highly skilled in close range hand to hand combat and self she did was work, train and sleep. That is what she devoted her life to ever since _that night_. She grew up with Sasuke,Lee and Naruto. Neji, on the under hand, was a rescue from the fire according to Asuma. He was a quiet ice cube who spent many hours in meditaion and trainning. His cool, non-aggresive personality gave Tenten some piece of mind. But then there was Sasuke who gave her the support for her trainning, Naruto who kept the faith alive, and Lee who gave comfort and encouragement. She didn't really have many female friends. The only other female that was about her age was Temari, the eldest daughter to an allied country's duke. They have stayed in contact by letters and by radio, however it's been years since she's last seen her in person.

"My my, up early again, Princess?" Gai called to her as he walked through the base enterence.

Tenten meerly grunted as she read the scrolls. Gai looked to Tsunade, who just sighed and continued to drink her tea.

"Tenten, Why don't you wash up and get some trainning done. Asuma and Itachi were going to look over those anyway." The blonde nurse said.

The brunette mumbled something under her breath and stood. She jogged back to her cave and grabbed some exrta clothing and a towel. She made her way to the waterfall where she found Neji meditating on a rock. One thing was for sure, he didn't bother her when she approached meerly cracked an eye open.

"Your highness..." he greeted quietly and closed his eye again.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" she asked him as she undressed infront of him.

Being the gentlemen that he was, Neji kept his eyes closed until he heard a splash that ment she was in the water.

"I am always up at this hour, balancing my mind takes time and quiet, which I do not recieve around Naruto and Lee..." he replied simply.

Tenten gave a 'heh' as she washed herself. She ducked her head under water and returned to the surface to find the ivory-eyed teen gone from his rock.

"Your highness, I do not think it is appropriate for me to accompany you here while you are... bare," he said standing over her on one foot at the edge of the lake.

Tenten shrugged. She didn't care. She never really did. She floated around on her back and stared at the sky. It was only dawn and only the watch patrol was awake. Neji watched from from the distance. He perched himself back on his rock and followed her gaze into the sky. This was how mornings usually were for them. There was silence between them.

"Neji, what's your last name?" Tenten asked suddenly.

A chuckle escaped the Hyuga's lips. She always asked whenever there was silence.

"I have told you already,your highness. I do not remember," he said looking down at her.

Tenten pouted and faced him. She swam over to him and perched herself on a near by rock. Neji shut his eyes again. This female really has no shame...

"How come you can't remember? Everyone has a last name..." she said laughing at his action.

Neji tsk'ed. He shook his head as he sensed her presence close in on him. His face went stiff when he felt his lap become wet and the smell of lilies filled his noes. Lilies was her scent. He always wondered why she smelt like lilies but he always just shrugged off the thought.

"You know you don't always have to act so...uptight...when we're alone...Neji..." she whispered into his ear.

The Hyuga smirked and held her close. Yeah, they had very little moments like this. The thing that made his heart sink though, was the fact that Tenten did not not want a commited relationship with him yet. He loved her to bits and he knew she loved him back, and yet she refused. Lee would tell him not to worry, she was just going through a phase. Naruto told him that she probably doesn't want a commited relationship because she might be married off anyway once she takes back her kingdom. And his best friend just told him to focus more on his trainning and to not let his emotions get in the way of their objective. He sighed. Yeah, Sasuke isn't much help...

"Your highness, I-"

"Neji! I've been telling you for years now! Just call me 'Tenten'," she inturrupted him and stood.

Neji looked at her figure. She had curves, long legs and tan skin that glowed. Her hair was out of her two panda buns,which she sported everyday, and stuck to her back from the lake water. Grabbing the towel, the Hyuga approached her from behind and wrapped her in the fluffy fabric. He held her by her waist and kissed her neck. A small smile came to his face when he felt her jump at his action.

"We...you should get dressed and get to breakfest..." he said softly.

Tenten just nodded as she made distance between them. Neji looked at her one last time before turnning to leave for the second entrance to the mountain. She was harsh and dark to everyone else...except him. His lavender eyes turned to the palace that was far away. It had been rebuilt from scratch. Ever since he began living with the princess and her followers, he had only seen his father once. However, it had been only by accident. He was walking through the forest with his hood up, his ivory orbs scanning as he worked his shift as watch patrol. He had spotted his father walking toward the base enterence. At first he couldn't believe it. But when they spoke, he began to remember his other family...The main branch. His uncle was still a corrupted fool, while his younger cousins, Hinata and Hinabi, were being spoiled rotten. His father told him of the killings that took place, the changes that were made. When they were talking, Neji felt angry. Not just at his Uncle for putting innocent people through hell, but at his father for risking his life working as a double agent for Kakashi. Even Tenten didn't know who he actually was.

_"How are you son?" Hizashi asked putting a hand on his son'd head._

_"I am well, father. I have been trainning with Kakashi-sensie and Gai-sensie." Neji replied._

_Hizashi nodded and gave him a small smile. Before turning to leave, Neji stopped him._

_"Tenten has never seen a Hyuga before...has she, father?" he asked in a hush tone._

_Hizashi shook his head and lifted his hood._

_"Not that she knows of, my son. If you did not tell her the truth about your name, then she is still ignorant. All she knows is the name and the event that took place when your uncle rebelled. A physical description is only known to the council, patrol workers, and the Uchia. Be careful around young Sasuke. He has seen more then anything you ever will. Now I must leave you." Hizashi turned his back to his son._

_"Take care, Neji." he said before dissapearing into the woods._

_Neji nodded in the direction his father dissapeared to. It was true, only the adults and Uchias knew what Hyugas looked like. And that's how he was planning to keep it._

He hated hiding his identity from her. But if he would have told her, would she still love him the way she does now or try to hunt him down along with the other members of his family? Neji just rubbed his temples. No, he shouldn't think like that. Even if she were to find out,would the way she look at him even change? Even though his name is Hyuga, he's still Neji...

"Neji-kun!" a voice yelled from the enterence.

The Hyuga nodded at his master and peer. The bowl cut haired pair walked up to him,inviting him to join in their fifty-laps routine up and down the mountain. The brunette agreed and stole one last glance at the palace. His father was there. He wished that Hizashi would come back soon, even if for a meer few seconds. He missed his father very much. However he knew better then to go looking for him. His cousins and uncle would reconize him. Jogging along the look-alikes, Neji kept pondering about the same question from before. A name is a name right? It can always be changed. It was the personality that counted,right? Shaking his head in doubt, Neji knew it was much more then a name. Because of his clan's actions, everyone thinks _all_ Hyugas are tyrants now because of his uncle.

But if I do tell her...She already knows how I am so it shouldn't have any effect on her, he thought.

Putting everything on the back burner, he continued his jog.

Sasuke sat in his room, a piece of bread dangling from his mouth. He had all his weapons spread out around him, he began constructing mental forms of new possible tactics. He stared-glowered at the items before him. A couple of daggers...some invisible thread...a paper bomb...more daggers...and a long sword. Most of these items were from Itachi, after he became an offical agent. Sasuke was only a year away from taking his test to become an equal rank as his brother. He studied and trained hard, before he knew it, he was trainning with Kakashi and Gai themselves. A soft knock came from the room door.

"Hm?" he grunted.

He looked up at the figure before him. Tenten was dressed in her regular tranning gear, her hair in two buns, and her eyes cold and empty. The young Uchia took out the piece of bread from his mouth and looked at her. His eyes gave a glare as she walked in and sat on his roommate's-Neji's-bed. She crossed her legs.

"What do you want, Tenten?" he asked putting the bread in his mouth again.

Tenten 'tsked'. Of course she didn't expect a greeting from him. He was as heartless as she was.

"I want a new technique. Something that only you can do,Sasuke." she announced to him.

Sasuke sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at her. One of his techniqes? Please! Sasuke was independent and was not one for being bossed around, not even by a childhood friend-who was a princess.

"Well?" the brunette huffed.

"No, now get out. I'm busy." he hissed.

Tenten smirked. He was always one to through back the same attitude, five times harder. That's what she liked about him. they were very similar, and he always knew how to stick up for himself.

"Sasuke,"

" 'The fuck you want?" he growled.

"Did you ever see a Hyuga before?" she asked suddenly.

The question caught him off gaurd. Of course he did! There was one living with them for fuck's sake! But he could never sell otu his best friend like that. Besides, he could predict a bad reaction...He opended his mouth then shut it. Tenten took it as him thinking, however he wasthinking of an excuse. Instead of saying anything, he shrugged and ate the last piece of bread. She hasn'tasked that question in a long time. Whoever she asked, everyone said the same thing. Nobody she didn't ask any of the officers or her nurse because evern beforeshe asked a question or even opened her mouth, they would wave her off and say they were etoo busy to sighed mentally as she watched her friend put away the items.

"I'm going to train with Naruto. Care to get your ass whopped?" he turned to her as he walked to the door.

Tenten gave a snort.

"I'll make you all cry..."

And with that she followed him to the top of the mountain, where the hyperactive blone was waiting, ready to spar.


	3. Secrets

**Wow its been a while...srry guys i have regents to study for so sorry for the late update!-**

**-((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter 2**

**-()((()**

**Pearls**

**-()()()()()**

The palace was at it's usual busy pace. A meeting was to be held as well as another execution. The maids and nobles ran around the palace gounds gathering objects and placing mops and buckets of water around the court yard. Another prisoner was being held by her chains infront of the now ivory palace. She hung there on the stage with her eyes closed, savoring every last moment of life she had, unknowing that a pair of ivory eyes where watching her from a distance.

"I feel your chi and hear your breathing. May I help you?" the girl said as she opened her eyes.

A hooded man walked up to her and stood before her on the stage. He lifted his hood just enough so his eyes were not seen.

"You are to be killed? Why?" he asked her.

The girl pointed her chin to the second palace building with a large balcony.

"Princess Hinata was angry for not getting what she wanted. She wanted Pearls, she said. So that is what I got her. It did not please her, so she accused me of giving her fake pearls and hiding the real ones."

The man looked toward the building. He could see movement within the rooms, but not enough to be alarmed. He turned back to the girl.

"But you are her family are you not?"

The girl shook her head.

"I am. Her cousin from her mother's side. But that does not stop her. She wants to be queen, so she finds any chance to get rid of anyone who she thinks would stand in her way." her voice became low.

That was indeed the truth. The number of executions that took place were, besides Queen Xiao Wei's followers, branch members of the Hyuga clan itself. The only other true heir besides Hinata is her younger sister Hinabi. However, by the time Hinata is ready to step down from the thrown, Hinabi will just be turnning of age to be able to marry. The man sucked his teeth as he remembers what his father told him.

"By the way, who are you strange man? You look familiar..." she said.

The man nodded and looked around for any sign of gaurds. He lifts his hood and heard a small gasp come from his second cousin.

"Prince N-neji? You are alive!" she exclaimed quietly.

Neji nodded and told her his situation, about Tenten. About the upraise. Even about his father. She listened to him with a smile on her face. When he finished his explination, she closed her eyes once more and continued to smile.

"I will die with this same smile on my face thanks to you, Prince Neji. Knowing that the true princess is still alive and well..." she looked at him again.

"I do have a request though." she said.

"Anything, Maru."

She looked toward the building again.

"Hinata might be bitter and made of steel, however Hinabi has the heart of gold. She is a smart girl. You father has been spending alot of time with her, secretly raising her as a rebel."

Neji nodded to show he understood.

"My death is unfortunate, but I am happy it was you I saw before my head falls to my feet. Carry that thought with you. Tell princess Tenten! Tell somebody! Hinabi is not your enemy! But be careful, Prince Neji, Hinata will stop at nothing to get what she wants..." Maru closes her eyes again.

Neji put up his hood and turned away from her.

_Goodbye Maru. I wish it didn't end this way..._

He walked away silently without turnning back to his cousin.

-()()(

And what he last heard of, Maru Hyuga was executed that night with a smile on her face.

-()()

Hinabi watched as her cousin walked away from the stage. A hand touched her shoulder. She was watching the whole time. She knew that Neji had come to visit. Hinabi turned to her uncle. She walked past him to her dresser. Her maids had given her new dresses. Ivory eyes scanned the puffy white gowns, the oppisite or her sister's gold and blue woredrobe. Sighing as she picked a random gown, she threw it to one of her maids in the room and stood still as they dressed her. Her hair was combed back into a bun and a silver tiara was placed on her head. She squirmed as they began to apply powder to her face and hands. Once finished, the maids bowed and left the room. Hinabi looked in the mirror, tsking at her reflection. This was one thing she didn't like; being pampered. She was old enough to do things herself. Hizashi escorted her to the main building to have dinner. Pampering was for babies, which she was not. Hinabi never understood how her sister could stand being followed by maids all over the place, being asked many of the same questions over and over again. Spoiled. That's what they where. Spoiled rotten. Hinabi hated it. However, it was to show her what life would be like once she became queen, to have everyone obey you, no matter what the cost.

"Hinabi? What's troubling you, child?" Hizashi asked as they stood before the grand doors.

"I do not wish to see them. They irritate me..." she hissed.

Hizahi put a hand on her head.

"We all have to do things we don't want to do, child. But, we do what we can to put things in their place for the future..."

Hinabi watched as her uncles eyes casted down to his feet and his face became grim. She wanted to ask about his look, but decided against it. Maybe it had something to do with Neji coming to see Maru before she was executed. The doors opended and a sigh escaped her lips. Hizashi walked her to her seat, across from HInata, who was sitting straight, picking at her salad. Hizashi pulled out the seat for her. Hinabi sat straight, and a plate of salad was brought before her. Hizashi bowed to them before retreating to the kitchen to obtain his own meal. Hiashi watched as his youngest daughter as she sat there staring at her plate.

"Is it to your dislike, Hinabi? Do you wish to eat something else?" Hiashi asked.

Hinabi shook her head and began to pick at her food. Hinata snorted and called in a maid to fetch her more wine.

"You don't have to be so modest, HInabi, the salad wasn't that good anyway. Father, these damn cooks need to be replaced. I was not saticfied." Hinata crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will se to it dear. But try to enjoy the meal, these cooks are very good at making my favorite salted salmon dishes." Hiashi responded stiffly as the salmon was placed before them.

A servent walked up to Hinabi with a bow.

"Excuse me, my lady. Would you lake to finish your salad before reciving your-"

"Are you stupid or something? If she's not eating it, then take it away and bring in the main dish already!" Hinata snapped at the servant.

The servant bowed to Hinata, and glanced at HInabi. She nodded slightly and watched as the now terrified servant took away her plate and replaced it with the main dish. As she ate her food, Hinata began to lecture her about not being afraid to speak up to get what what she wanted. They were royal after all and thats what servants do; the _serve_ there masters. Hinabi menatlly rolled her eyes at HInata as she put emphisis on that word.

_Whatever, older sis'. Once I figure out what Cousin Neji is doing here and what Uncle Hizashi ment by all those stories about the Wei family..._

-()()(

That night, after Hinabi was bathed and clothed, Hizashi wished her good night and went to his room. The Hyuga gathered some scrolls and his cloack. He trekked to the palace gates and made his way to the forest. Hinabi grabbed her cloack and ran after him. She followed him from a distance through the forest. She hid behind a tree as Hizashi stopped by a mountain. A figure emerged from behind a rock. Hinabi moved up slowly as she saw who the figure was.

"Cousin Neji?"

Hinabi covered her mouth quickly, but not quick enough for HIzashi and Neji to charge at her and drag her into the cave. When she opended her eyes, there was Neji and Hizashi, along with other people she has never seen before. She sat up suddenly and looked around. It was a huge cave that was inside Lily Mountain, many people were walking from cave to cave and there was a large stone stair case going to the top of the mountain to the second entrance.

"Hinabi! Why did you follow me?" Hizashi yelled.

Hinabi looked at Neji.  
"I saw you before. When you went to see Maru before she was executed."

"Another execution..." Tsunade whispered.

Neji gulped. No one was suppose to see him. The fact that Hinabi saw him could lead to issues if she told her father.

"Should we wake up the princess?" Itachi asked.

Neji shook his head but Hizashi nodded.

"It's about time Hinabi under stood those stories about the Wei family," he looked at his niece, "Hinabi do not speak of your last name just say you are from the village a few towns away." Hizashi said as he turned his back to all of them present.

"Yes, Uncle." she responded as he walked away.

A brunette with tan skin and brown eyes make her way down stairs. She walked up the them.

"Alright, what the fuck was so improtant that I had to be waken up?" Tenten asked.

Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Highness, this is Hinabi...my younger cousin." he said pointing to the younger Hyuga.

Hinabi held her breath as the princess from her bedtime stories walked up to her with a warm look in her eyes...but Hinabi could sense a hint of dark emotions and coldness. Tenten looked at Tsunade.

"What is it exactly am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"Hinabi here is from a village a few town away. She has seen many of the Huyga troops in her village...and there was a recent killing...right, dear?" Tsunade looked hard at the Hyuga.

Hinabi nodded. Tenten walked closer to her, Neji's hand still on her shoulder.

"Did you see what they looked like, Hinabi?" She asked quietly.

Hinabi thought fast. She can't blow her cover, even her cousin's cover.

"They wore black robes and masks. They held ropes and spears...and took some people too..." she looked into Tenten's eyes.

In that brief second, she saw Tenten's past, the hurt, the fire, the death of many people. She wasn't born yet, but looking in the brunette's eyes; Tenten was the only daughter of late Queen Xiao Wei. The true heir to the thrown. But she will enevr tell anyone about this night. Nobody can know. She then realized why her uncle insisted on raising her. Hizashi wanted her to become part of the rebellion, her uncle was a double agent for Princess Tenten. But...the young Hyuga saw something more...a weakness...

Tenten noticed the flash through Hinabi's eyes and realized she just exposed her self to the little girl. The princess turned her back to her.

"I see...very well then." she turned to Itachi.

"What do we do with her?"

Itachi looked at Neji, who looked at Tsunade, who looked at Hinabi. The blonde ordered Neji to take her back to the village. Tenten told her compainion to no let his gaurd down before returnning upstairs to bed. Once she was out of view and ear shot, Hizashi returned and gave Hinabi a stern look.

"I will have no choice but to take you back. But promise me, Hinabi. Do not speak a word to anybody. If you wish to ask questions, yuo may ask me privately-"

"I do have one, actually..." Hinabi said.

The others nodded to show they were listenning.

"If you raised me to fight against my father, why can't I stay here and help?"

Neji tsked, obviously annoyed at the situation at hand.

"You cannot stay, child. You're father would hunt you down and eventually find this hideout." Tsunade glared at Neji's immaturity.

"Besides, Hizashi, you are the only one who can get close to your father with out having any suspions or any questions from Hinata."

Hinabi was about to protest when the eldest Uchia spoke up.

"You should leave now. I have a feeling that we shall meet again Hinabi Hyuga. But remember, do not speak of this night. When aroung Princess Tenten, do not speak of your family name. Understood?"

"Y-yes..." Hinabi answered before being carried out of the cave by her uncle.

-()()()

The next morning Hinabi woke to the opening of curtians to her window. A dream? She looked at the chair next to her bed. Her cloack had been lying on it. No. It wasn't a dream, and she's happy it wasn't. Now she knows the truth, and her duty had changed.

**-((((((((((())))))))))))**

**Sorry if it's short. I jst wanted to post something so nobody thinks im not around anymore... ^^;**


	4. Death of a Soul

**Hey guys! regents week is offically OVER! so now i can update more wen im not at work...lolz yea srry migth be a while again..**

**-Patch of Grey.**

Tenten paced in her room while holding up a candle. She had been surprised that a member of Neji's family suddenly dropped into the haven live that. The little girl looked just like him as well. Same eyes, same skin, same hair. This girl may habe more information on the Hyuga clan since her village was full of guards and tax collectors. But then again she is a bit young to have to be put up with all of this nonsense. Tenten's face became annoyed as she rememberd another small detail. She forgot to ask the girl's family name. Sighing at herself, she placed the candle back night table and layed on her back on her bed. Tenten was woken up, so of course she forgot to ask about details. Tenten was always very crancky and uncomfortable whenever she woke up in the mornings. That's why she would try to go to bed early, but sometimes she'll still wake up late. The princess closed her eyes. A strange girl, who happends to be Neji's younger cousin, just popping up in the middle of the night? But she was told that he was saved from the fire when the attack took place and that his family was 's impossible...

"Tenten...you awake still?" a voice called from her door way.

The brunette sat up and squinted at the flash of light that had made its way into the room. Naruto had been standing there with a worried look on his face. She nodded at the blonde before laying back down to continue her thinking. Taking this as an invitation to enter the room, the blonde stepped inside and sat on the corner of Lee's bed. (Lee was out doing patrol duty, he won't be back until midday.) Naruto looked from his friend to his hands has they sat there in awkward silence. Tenten occasionally shifted in her spot and made grunts at every thought that passed through her mind.

"Hey Tenten...?"

"Hm?" she responded.

"When do you think we can get out of here?" Naruto whispered.

Tenten shot up and looked at him. He wanted to leave this mountain? What good is there for him beyond the caves and trees? Naruto was one for adventure, but he always stayed true to his duties and never forgot his goal. The subject of leaving this haven was a bit taboo for the teenagers. Unlike the adults, they were getting too anxious to finish this fight and move back to the kingdom. But this irritated Tenten. She wanted to make her move. However, she also knew that there was still more work to be done, more information to be gathered, more strenghts and allies to obtain.

"I donno, Naruto. But I do know, it won't be long before Kakashi allows me to start planning an attack plan with the Nara family once they return with Temari and Gaara."

Naruto sighed. He's been in here since he was little. Iruka wasn't around as much because he was teaching all of the younger Uchias and travling to branch family members to watch over them. Sasuke knew his place, and his answer is always the same, so he's not much help. But Lee and Gai-sensei always offer encouragement and hope that the day will come when they finally charge into battle. The blonde wishes that that day will come soon. His parents were safe, but away in Japan and unable to travel here with out being under watch all the time. He did miss them alot. Naruto shook his head. No, they were safe, that's all that mattered. The blonde stood and walked out of the cave without a word. Only, he came back for a quick second to plop a scroll onto her bed.

"It's only a matter of time..." Tenten said to herself as she threw the scroll aside,not bothering to look at it.

The brunette put on her shoes and cloack. A walk is what she needed. She left the haven without saying a word the Tsuande and Kakashi as she passed them on the way down the steps. Tsunade just shrugged off the cold shoulder she was given by the princess and continued walking. Kakashi, on the other hand, stopped in his tracks. He noticed a small glare in the princess's eyes. And it wasn't a good one either. The silverette turned on his heal and walked back down, keeping his distance from Tenten. Before she could open the large doors that seperated them from the outside, he spoke.

"Lady Tenten, where are you going at this hour?" he quried.

Tenten didn't look back at him. Her hand clentched onto the door handle and she dissapeared into the tunnel. Kakashi made his way to a corner cave that the older Uchiha members were in. He knocked twice and was face to face with Itachi Uchia. Kakashi gave him the orders and Itachi grabbed his gear and mask before running out the door after the princess.

_That should keep her out of the palace walls..._ Kakashi thought as he began to walk back upstairs.

***(())))*****

Itachi followed the Princess' tracks in the trees. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, being as silent as can be. The route she was walking was toward the palace. She was prohibited to go near the palace walls ever since she began her trainning. Just in case she tired to do something stupid. Itachi tsked as she made a sharp left into a small garden. No trees, Itachi slid down from the tree, keeping is feet from hitting the ground too fast and creating a sound. He looked back at Tenten. She had stopped walking. The Uchiha planted his back againt the trunck, keeping him out of site. Tenten's hand twitched as she picked up a flower from the garden. It was wilted and falling apart. A small rose bud that wasn't taken care of. Itachi gave a silent sigh. Maybe Kakashi was over reacting. She doesn't seem to-

"Shit, where the fuck did she go?"

Tenten had dissapeared from view. Itachi climbed up the tree, not caring that he made noise anymore. He looked down at the ground. Tenten was no where in sight. It was a trick that she learned from Temari a while back. Itachi knew that trick, but it was a bitch to track somebody. But he knew it was just and illusion. His clansmen were masters of creating and breaking illusions.

_Crack_

Itachi turned to his right. A guard had appeared holding a spear. A _Hyuga_ guard. But he was accomanied by...Hizashi and Neji? Itachi knew they were Hyugas, but he had no further knowlage of their family relations. He wasn't told that Hizashi stayed at the palace to go undercover. Then it hit him. Hinabi was raised by Hizashi, he told her stories, She met Tenten. Tenten exposed her weakness. But Tenten was given false information her whole life about Neji. The Uchiha shook his head and focused himself again on finding the pain in the ass brunette. He decided to take a risk and jumped down from the tree infront of the Hyugas. The guard got in his defense stance but Hizashi stepped up.

"Itachi Uchiha, what brings you here?" Hizashi asked calmly.

Itachi turned his back to them.

"My Lady ran off. I was given orders to she got out of sight by that damn ability..." he explained still looking around.

Neji got tense. She came this way? He thought she wasn't allowed near the palace gates.

"She was by the garden last. I fear she must have made her way into the village by now..." Itachi sighed.

Hizashi nodded. He ordered the guard to return to his post. Itachi glaced behind him and threw a kunai at the guard, only to be caught by Hizashi.

"Relax, Itachi,he works form me."

The guard bowed to Itachi. Hizashi had saved him from being executed and he owed him big time. Switching sides was the only thing he could repay him back . Itachi's coal colored eyes watched at the guard trotted off. Itachi didn't want any help. He turned his back to the Hyugas and began to walk off. Hizashi and Neji followed them only to recieve a side glare from the seventeen year old Uchiha. Itachi walked along the gate for a couple of paces then he heard a muffled yell and a _plop_. Running to the sound, he found Tenten hovering over one of the Hyuga gaurds. Hizashi sighed. That was his brother's gaurd so it did not matter to him if they were killed. his gaurds were in the palace. Itachi walked up to Tenten. He was careful to keep his distance. The guard was a regular man, to their luck. If not, Hizashi and Neji would have been screwed big time... Tenten didn't look up to respond to the Uchiha's form kneeling before her. Neji could see, from where he was standing, that the princess' eyes were dead. They were dark and cold, her face blank with no emotions; her humanity dissapearing. Itachi tood and held a hand out to her. She would not take it. He tried to speak to her softly to return with him. She did not respond. Itachi sighed and put a hand on her head, placing a small peck on her brow. Tenten closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She had stopped killing guards for a while, but now she's started again and Kakashi is getting worried that she might go to the palace herself and declare war. Tenten was tired of waiting. She wanted to settle the score, but she knows better then to rush things. Itachi felt her tense as he brought her into a hug and patted her head.

"Patience is key, Little Tenten...the time is almost near. Soon come..." he said softly.

Tenten showed no responce, however she allowed him to carry her back to the haven, leaving Neji and Hizashi behind. She fell asleep in his arms. A brutal way of clearing ones mind. However, Tenten feels as though she is slowly bringing her kingdom back to life with each kill. And she knows that the last one she had to kill was Hiashi. That would make everything right. Once that happends, everyone can move back to the village, nobody had to be killed or forced into military forces. But most improtantly, Neji and herself could live without fear of anything coming between them. Oh, how Tenten wished they can move forward. But her past has kept her in the same spot for years; ever since she was a little girl. She can't move forward. Or at least that's what she thinks. She learned that love is nothing but an emotion that can be easily controlled, and even erased. But to Neji,in order to get along everyone must understand each other, as well as not let the past slow them down.

But then, there is no adventure.

(((((((()))))))))))))))*******************

Short again I noe sorry...


	5. Phase one, Part 1

**Yay! back! hope this is acceptable...-Patch of Grey.**

**-*()())****

**Chapter 5**

***()()(()

_Twenty seven..._Itachi stood beside his desk, perfoming his squats. _Twenty eight..._His mind was pre-occupied by the scene he saw just two hours before returning the princess to her bed. _Twenty nine...thirty..._His mind started to wonder about this war. Was it really worth all this trouble? Especially if Tenten tried to make a break for it. _Thirty one..._ The Uchiha grunted as his eyes went to the picture frame on the wall adjacent to his bed._Thirty two..._ The picture of himself, Sasuke as a toddler and his parents. It was during his trainning to become what he was now, an investigator. Whenever the Uchiha looked back at himself, he wondered if he had ever been different. He was a prodigy of his generation. His brother was the next prodigy like Hyuga Neji._Thirty-_ Itachi stopped his squatting and stretched his legs. His brother was still awake and upstairs with Naruto and Lee. He had to give him prompting for the exam.

"Itachi...are you dressed?" Tsunade's voice sounded from his door.

"Yeah, what is it?" The Uchiha called.

Tsunade walked to the door and held out a small package. Itachi took it and quried about its containments. Tsunade just shook her head and shrugged. She said that she did not want to invade his privacy. Itachi thanked her and she walked out of his room, back to her little cave at the top of the mountain. Itachi ripped open the packaged and dropped its containments on the floor, due to the sudden smell of the powder that spilled out. Itachi brought a candle close to the strong smelling powder. The blue color became a deep green as the candle's heat became close to it. Itachi has seen this powder before. He looked at the package wrapping. It was from his mother. Itachi searched for a note of any kind, he had no idea what he should do with the strong smelling substance. His search came ot no avail and he picked up a small jar which held extra candles. Emptying out the jar, he carefully scooped up the powder into it and closed it with the cover. Within a few more seconds, the jar became smokey and the powder turned to what looked like a green smog cloud. Itachi glared at the jar, now knowing exactly what the powder was.

****()()*

Sasuke sat on his bed, books and scrolls all around him, his friends watching him study. Yes, even during these hard times his family still holds exams for rank promotions. It pissed him off, but he was determind to meet his brother's standards. Naruto was constantly looking over his shoulder and Lee kept passing words of "wisdom". Sasuke pushed all of that to the back of his head and stared bullets into his scroll. He was very well trainned in ignoring the two idiots next to him through experience and dealing with cold hearts from the princess. His mind was very well trainned indeed. But he had a lot of weaknesses. Very few people know about them. Tenten never held them against him, which he was greatful for, And Itachi hasn't said a word since the last incident. But that was a few years ago. He was only twelve. But he never forgot about it.

"Hey bro," Itachi's voice sounded from the door.

Lee let the older Uchiha in. Itachi shooed the out the blonde and bowl cut boys out of the room and held the jar out to his younger brother. Sasuke eyed the jar. The green smog had turned back into its blue powder form. The raven haired Uchiha reached out for the jar, but withdrew his hand by the hard look in his brother's eyes. Itachi opened the lid and held it out once more to him, the rim close to his brother's nose. Sasuke's nosed twitched as he inhaled the strong scent but he inhaled it just enough so the powder did not enter his nose.. He nodded his head and Itachi capped the jar, asking for his evaluation on the powder.

"It's..." Sasuke glared at the jar.

Itachi looked at him expectantly. He knew Sasuke didn't know what it was. He isn't suppose to know, but it would be suprising if he did.

"I don't know. I've never seen that before." the younger Uchiha confessed.

Smirking, Itachi held Sasuke's candle, that he was using to read, to the jar. Sasuke's dark eyes watched the powder transform.

"The Key to finishing this battle." Sasuke's older clone announced quiety, glancing towawrds the door.

"Mother and Father sent it to us, freshly made."

Sasuke cocked his eye brow. He asked about the powder.

"This powder messes with the brain from the inside. Both slowly and quickly, this powder will 'destroy' you five senses. You will go insane to the point you will be killing yourself just to get your feeling back. You will drop instantly. And normally, your eye sight is the first to go, and that's assential to beat these Hyugas.

This was first developed by our great grandparents when Emperor Yao Wei was in power. As I was told, we've had problems with the Hyugas for centuries. This will not be the first war we have gotten into with them. Great Grandfather Uchiha was a medic along with Great Grandmother. There was very limited supplies, but enough to create a potion. At first, it was to be an antidote for, what we know now as, "_the curse mark"_-I will explain that later-and worked many days to prepare the potion. However, one day Great Grandfather's cure mark had begun to over power him. A weak moment, as was explained to me. Thinking that the potion was a sucsses, Great Grandmother gathered their creation, only to find that it had turned to a crystalized powder. Thinking nothing of it, she added water and fed it to him. She had wraped him in warm blankets and kept him warm.

During the night, Great Grandfather began to feel...nothing. He could not feel the warmth of the blankets or hear his own cries for Great Grandmother. Thinking his eyes were closed, he tried to open his eyes. However, they were already adjar. Great Grandmother came to his side and examined him. She descovered that the powder was activated by the heat and his brain cells began to shut down. Or so she thought.

You see, Sasuke, just like our clan's ability, this powder when inhaled or entered into the human body, creates the illusion that your are loosing every sense, and causes you to act as such to return that sense. Now this is used very rarely in experiments that we conduct. It is very simple to make however..."

Sasuke looked at the jar. A cruel thing such as this in their hands. He shifted his eyes to his brother.

"What should we do with it? There isn't alot in there..."

"We give it to Tenten and Tsunade to duplicate it." Itachi said flatly.

Turnning on his heel, Itachi left the room without any other explination. Sasuke watched as he left, realizing that he still had his candle. Stretching, he stood and walked after him, only to run into the Hyuga himself. It was like something out of a movie, when they made eye contact for a brief second before passing each other on the stair case. Sasuke stood in place, just realizing the awkward moment that occured.

"_Uchiha...Sasuke..."_

Sasuke glanced back at the Hyuga because of the sudden flash, His brown pony tail trailing behind him. The younger boy looked hard at the back of the Hyuga, a memory he never forgot that had been replaying for a while now. He was the reason why they were all hurting inside. He had to keep so many secrets from Tenten, it was starting to hurt him inside. He wanted to tell Tenten everything, to make her hate him like Sasuke hated the Hyuga. But he knew deep down that she did. She hated his life. She hated the Hyuga prodigy because he didn't remember or witness a painful past, the burnning of his loved ones around him. How he wasn't the only one left who lived in hate and in the dark. Sasuke knew that all to well. She hid it well enough to keep her mask on. But not well enough to keep it from him.

The Uchiha blinked.

He felt stupid for letting his mind wander off on the past and other's feelings when he had work to do. But something else did bother him.

*****()(**

"Tenten, are you clothed?" Neji asked her closed wooden door.

Tenten opened the door, to have only appeared in her under garments with her hair down. Trying not to look past her shoulders, Neji sat down on the edge of her bed. She went back to her desk and continued to sharpen and polish her daggers. There was silence between them. He wanted to talk to her about her kill that night, but that would throw himself under the bus. Tenten stopped her polishing, the tense moment irritating to her, and looked at the Hyuga.

"What?" she hissed.

Neji shrugged.

"I can't be in your presence?"

"Not unless you have any meaning to be." she responded coldly.

Neji felt himself get stabbed in the chest. Although, he knew what she meant was harmless and honest...for her anyway. He was just sitting there after all, watching his vision polish her prized possesions. Neji eyes glanced from Tenten, to the picture of the Queen with a younger Tenten. Nothing has changed except the look in her eyes.

"Neji, what the hell do you want, before I decide to kick you out." Tenten glared at him.

The Hyuga smirked as she threatened him. His hands went to her round cheeks and he brought her face close to his. Her brown orbs met his as he put a hand on her waist.

"Am I not allowed to just enjoy what little time I have with you, Princess?"

Tenten tsked. She slapped his hands away and turned her back to him. Her mind began to block him out. The Hyuga didn't give up. He hugged her waist from behind. He began nipping at her neck, feeling her tense up at the sudden affection. In attempt to pull away, Tenten tripped over the scrolls on the floor, her feet getting tangled within them. Openning her eyes, Neji's lips are inches from her's, his hair pooling over her. She waited for him to move, ready to dodge the kiss he would have planted on her. But when it didn't come, she glared at him.

"Am I...not worthy enough...to be with my Lady...? He whispered sadly.

Tenten was lost for words. This was so unlike him. They would both be so close to sex right now on the floor. But she did not expect him to just stop suddenly. Watching him wide eyed, Neji helped her stand and untangled the scrolls betweem her feet. Without thanking him, she asked once more why he was in her room.

"There will be a meeting this afternoon. It is about our next phase with in the next month. Come and listen." he said.

Neji moved toward the door.

"Neji."

He turned to her. Tenten walked up to him. Locking her door, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the solid door frame.

"I never ordered you to be dismissed." She whispered to him.

Neji didn't dare smirk at her actions, as arrogant as he may be. He loved her, but she will never allow herself to give her heart to him. She needed him. The Princess's heart saw light with him, but only just. It was still dusk, and he was not expected anywhere until later that day. He knew she needed some peace of mind since her kill last night. Though he cannot tell her what he saw, he'll try his best to give that to her.

****()(((**)

Sasuke sat with Tsunade and Kakashi as his brother persented the jar. This was going to be part of next months invasion. Looking across the round table, Shikamaru had arrived with his fiancee and her red headed younger brother. Feeling the red head's green eyes on him, Sasuke looked at him back. These allies, he's known them too well. He was on geeod terms with the village leaders of his home town. Gaara was a silent peer, a best friend of Naruto and Lee. Even after he broke Lee's arm and leg when he was playing warrior with Naruto and Sasuke.

"We can do that, right Gaara?" Temari looked at her younger brother.

Without breaking eye contact with the Uchiha, he nodded. Silent. It pleased Sasuke to know that his peer did not babble or argue unless needed. Sasuke smirked. All of his friends were indeed special...

"And Sasuke will go in with you for cover. He knows this village as well as I do," Itachi turned to him.

"Right, Sasuke?"

Blinking, Sasuke looked at him questionably. He had not been listenning. But in order not to look stupid, he nodded anyway. He looked back at Gaara who mouthed; _"I will fill you in later"_. Sasuke nodded once more. This meeting was phase one to getting their home back. The Princess and that Hyuga were no where to be seen. Frowning, Sasuke thought about the possiblities of the princess' absence. She was never absent from meetings. And she did not try to sneek out again. His eyes became heavy. Then again, he was busy trying to worry about others when he barely got any sleep, still had to study, **and**, had a trainning session later today with Kakashi. Now he has to help Gaara and Temari with something that has to do with the vill-

"Ah, how nice of you two love birds to join us...Tenten...Neji..." Kakashi said to the two figures walking down the stair case.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at them. Tenten's hair was unbounded from her buns and she had on one of her few red house robes. Neji had his usual trainning outfit, but it looked cleaner...

_They changed...? But then_- Sasuke's eyes got wide.

As the Princess approached the table, she made eye contact with the young Uchiha. They held it for a while, even after she sat down. Kakashi filled her in on the plan and Sasuke looked away once he finished. Needing something else to look at to occupy him, he looked at the jar with the powder in the center of the table. His heart squeezed as he heard her speak. When she spoke to him, he made no eyes contact and focused on the jar only nodding and saying, "Yes, Princess," and "I understand, your Highness.". He felt the Hyuga's eyes on him as well. Gaara tapped the table getting his attention. Sasuke looked up at him, but by Gaara's wide eyed reaction, he was glaring at him. Dusting it off, Gaara spoke to him.

"We will leave midday. It will be easier to scout when the guards are out, and we can have an evacuation plan for the people."

Sasuke nodded. That ment no sleep, and no peace of mind.

The meeting agurned and Sasuke waited at the table for everyone to leave before standing up. Tenten remained at the table, sensing his displeasure. She watched as he held his face in his palm, sighing. Just when he was about to stand, she stopped him. Sasuke looked at her disgustingly, but sat down anyway and folded his arms over his chest. He asked the issue of her command.

"You are...unpleased with me, Sasuke." she stated.

Sasuke tsked. _Well obviously..._

"Why are you unpleased?"

The Uchiha glanced at her. He was tired of holding everything in. Sasuke was ready to spill everything to her. About Neji. About his thoughts. But he knew that it would break her. His coal eyes became distant in thought. Tenten watched his face carefully. She knew that if something was wrong with the Uchiha, it was improtant to know.

"You will not tell me?" she quried thinking it was valuable information.

"You slept with him. And yo do not remember so why should I?"

Tenten glared at him. So what did it matter if she did? It's not like anything bad was going to happen to her.

"What of it? What have I forgotten that has made you so displeased and to care?" she hissed.

Sasuke smirked and chuckled.

"You have...no idea..." Sasuke stood and walked towards the stairs.

"Come back here, Uchiha! I did not order you to-"

Tenten stopped suddenly as she witness a look on his face that she has never seen before. Sadness. Something squeezed her stomach as he looked at her with such sadness in his eyes.

_Our Promise..._

The brunette watched as he looked at his feet and trekked up the stairs to his room for a short nap and to prepare for his soucting with Gaara and Temari. She had rememebed the promise they had made when they were younger, before her mother was killed. They were so young, she didn't think he would remember it. But it seem to him that she had forgot it. That promise was the base of their friendship. And she had just broken a big promise she made to him. She and the raven haired Uchiha have lived together for the longest. She had not realized how much he gave his heart out to her and all she gave him was orders and the cold shoulder. Now that she thought about it, the princess regetted treating her closest friend...her only closest friend like that. He may be arrogant like Neji, but he never stopped caring. That's what she loved about him. Her mind was so busy working, she didn't listen to her heart. Shaking her head, Tenten put a hand on her chest. What was she thinking? She had Neji. He loved her in everyway, and would die for her...like Sasuke. She realized how similar those two were. But, something told her that Sasuke was hiding something from her. Something improtant. Not about his feelings,but something that could break them all apart... There was no way to ask him now. She had work to do, and orginaizing to complete with Tsunade and Kakashi. Tenten walked upstairs to go change and wash her troubles away so she can focuse.

Standing the the corner, Shikamaru watched as the young woman collected her thoughts and walked upstairs. Smirking to himself, his mind began to calculate.

_Turns out she still has some light left in her after all..._

***()(((((((((((((((((((*******()(((((((((((

Gaara walked up the steps to the Uchiha's room and knocked on the door. Sasuke handed him a scroll and he walked out of the room. As they walked to the village gates, carrying a fake cart of boxes, Gaara went over the plan for him. They were to scout the area for potential spots toplace the paper bombs and the _Cursed Powder._ They were also supposed to find any evacuation routes, palace exits and obsereve the Hyuga gaurds' shifts. Sasuke nodded. Because the Hyugas have not seen Gaara or Sasuke, sneeking in was simple. There were no gaurds at the gate, which the Uchiha huffed at, so they were able to walk right through. They started at the East end of the village and worked their way around. Temari made notes in the scroll Sasuke had given Gaara and used a spare one to sketch the interior of certain locations that could be of use to them. The atmosphere was quiet silent. They remembered when it was lively and energenic. The streets where full of people, but they spoke in hush whispers and glanced around themsevles every few seconds. It was to be expected. The Hyuga guards were all over the place. They had even stopped them once to ask about the cart. About to pounce on the Hyuga guard, Sasuke remained silent as Gaara fed the story of how they were sculptors and he was travling with his older sister and assisstant, looking for a place to settle. Glaring daggers at the Hyuga's white orbs, Sasuke tsked at the guard when he asked for his age.

"I am...fourteen, sir." The Uchiha said through gritted teeth.

The guard looked at him and smirked. He turned to Gaara.

"It's a good thing you have him learnning at such a young age, sir. You yourself seem young, but who am I to judge? Teach this young boy about manners as well would you? He should learn not to give that dirty look to his elders." the guard pointed his spear at the Uchihia.

Gaara nodded and the guard walked away. Temari truned to Sasuke.

"Next time, try not to give the death glare to the guards. No matter how much you want to flatten them, you'll give us away." the blonde said as she countinued walking.

Sasuke frowned. He was infact fourteen, however he had the mind of a sixteen year old and the body built of a Spartan warrior. Oh yes...he could not wait to get onto the battle field. His trainning made him more then ready for this war. The sound of the Uchiha's teeth gritting against each other soon stopped as the walked past a main gate for the palace. He called out to Gaara and Temari. Setting down the cart a few meters away from the gate, they discussed their observations. The palace was located on the West side of the village. It was parallel to the adjacent street which led to the town square. The enterence gates where North and South of the village. The Northern gates led to the mountains while the Southern gates headed to their haven, as well as another village, about three days away by foot. That village was where Gaara and Temari lived. They could use that trail to evacuate the villagers who wish to leave. Sasuke noted the main spots to place the _Cursed Powder_. Two at the square, Seven near the palace gates, and along the village perimeter there will be one per twenty meters. They will enter through the Northern gates, and close them off so nobody gets out.

"And there will be one bomb inside the palace." Gaara stated.

Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

"How will we infiltrate it? There is no way of getting in their with all these gaurds around."

Gaara pointed to his left eye. The Hyuga guards changed shifts every six hours. between each shift there is a twenty minute break. In total, it will take the guards an hour to reach their next post. The red head pointed to the sky.

"We will leave now. But leave the cart to make it seem like we have setteled. Later tonight, you, me and Itachi will plant the bombs while Temari sketches out the perimeter from a birds eye view."

Sasuke looked around him before responding. The gaurds near the pallace gates were indeed watching them. Gaara continued to make wierd hand guestures and movements as he spoke the rest of the plan. Sasuke only nodded not wanting to make it obvious that they knew they were being watched.

"Word has gotten around already that a redhead appeared with his apprentice and sister. They think we are sulptors so wer must act like it until we leave through the Southern gate soon. The hand guestures are to make believe I am giving you a lesson on scultping, Uchiha, so forgive my weirdness." Gaara whispered.

Nodded again, Sasuke played along. Soon enough he had picked up the cart again and they began walking to the East side of the village. Temari walked up to a small workshop and knocked on the door. A teenage boy, no older then seventeen, answered the door and let them in. Sasuke let down the cart infront of the workshop and followed them. The workshop belonged to a real sulptor that had worked for Gaara and Temari's family. He moved here to seek an apperentice. Sasuke looked around the dirty workshop. Bronze scraps litered the floor and the heat from the fire spread through out the whole place. He watched as Gaara spoke with the scultpor. The sculptor nodded and called his apperentice to his side. The only word he can catch was "blacksmith" and "great with metal" as the sculptor pointed to the teenage boy. Nodding, Gaara thanked him and they left through the back door.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked.

"We return to the haven and report what we have. Since the gaurds saw us walk into the shop, but not out of it they think we have settled here. And you left the cart which works out fine." Temari told him as they sprinted back to the mountain.

"What did he say about a black smith?" The Uchiha asked.

"The apperentice is a skilled blacksmith. He agreed to provide us with weapons. I know your Highness is a master at it, but she is occupied and we need all the materials we can get." Gaara said as they approached the base enterance.

Sasuke nodded. With this done, they would be ready in no time. Now all he had to do was study.

***()()(

**Hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if it's really late and a bit short but i tried to put some details in it and move the story along.**


	6. Coming to terms with the mind

**Wow it's been a really long time since i've updated this story...**

******()(**

Chapter 6; Phase one part 2/coming to terms with reality

****()(

Shikamaru paced in his room. He was given the job of coming up with an attack plan. But, how was he supposed to do that if he had no details of the Hyuga guard cycle? Or the check points around the village gates? The Nara sighed and flopped on the bed, surrounded by a bunch of empty scrolls. Hell, all he knew was that whatever he came up with, it better be good or else his head was going to be at his feet once they reached the battlefield. Speaking of which, there was no way that they were going to fight in the village itself was there? The evacuation plan was going to have to be put in motion right away then. Picking up the only scroll with some writing on it, Shikamaru looked over it for the tenth time in a few minutes. Since the Hyugas took over, the villages' dynamics completely changed. There was less then 300 of them, very few medics (not including Tsunade and her assistant who should be arriving with more of her students with in the next few days), his family, the princess and her group, the Uchihas...then there was Neji. That was it...Neji... How the hell was he supposed to include him when he is practically a Hyuga? Well, he _is_ a Hyuga. Once the others see the Hyugas and make the connection, Tenten will flip her shit and kill him as well. Something told him that Sasuke already knew by how the Uchiha acts toward the ivory eyed boy. However, there had to be some way he can separate those two during their invasion without Tenten meeting with another Hyuga before Neji does.

Impossible.

It was impossible to separate them. Shikamaru tsked. This was harder then he thought. He needed Sasuke and Gaara to return with the map and statistics. Even if he did come up with an attack plan, it's not like Tenten will follow it. Once they would reach the palace, or wherever this was going to take place, she will go off on her own and do whatever the hell she wants.

_Is there no possible attack plan...?_ Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

He stood and walked out of the room. He headed toward the top of the mountain to get some fresh air. Slowly moving the rock, the lazy teen looked around for any signs of...well anyone. Stretching his tense muscles by the pond, he looked at his reflection in the water. He had bags under his eyes and he looked pale. Thinking takes a lot of work. Normally, this would have been done within five minutes. However, major details were left out and so it made the job very difficult. The Nara sighed to himself and looked at the clouds. After a few moments, he heard soft talking a few meters away from him. Slowly, Shikamaru moved his feet, following the voices. He found Kakashi talking with a man he has never seen before...with ivory eyes… Shikamaru squinted as he tried to process those eyes….

_What the hell? A Hyuga!_

Shikamaru hid behind a tree and listened into their conversation. The Hyugas where made aware of the princess' wellness thanks to the man. He had told the king that one of the guards had spotted her within the village and that she was not alone. Kakashi was pleased with this news. The silverette asked about the palace grounds. They were not heavily guarded as they thought. With the Hyuga guards staying in the main sections of the village grounds, not many were posted near the palace. The King doesn't expect that anyone will rebel against him or anything like that. Listening to all of this news, The Nara peered around the tree. The man Kakashi was talking to looked almost exactly like Neji...

"Alright, Shikamaru, You can come out. I was about to get you anyway..." Kakashi looked at the tree.

Shikamaru sweat dropped and made himself visible to the two men. Before he had a chance to say anything, Kakashi looked at the young teen.

"This is Hizashi. He is, as you can see, a Hyuga. Hizashi is the advisor and twin brother of Hiashi, and the father of Neji."

Shikamaru nodded at the Hyuga and looked back at Kakashi. So, the closest person to the king was actually a double agent for the Wei family. What a shock. Looking from Hizashi to Shikamaru, Kakashi explained to him all of the info he had gathered since before he had arrived here to help with the attack plan. Listening to it all, the Nara soaked in every detail and a plan began to form in his head. Although there were still some pieces missing from the puzzle, the basic idea of his plan was formed and ready.

"If this is any help to you all, there is a guild in the east side of the village. Those are the people I personally have rounded up and are willing to be of service to you." Hizashi explained.

Nodding, Shikamaru thanked him. Now, all he needed was Sasuke to return and they can get this show on the road.

**_-()()(**

Hiashi sat straight in the throne room. He was not pleased with the news his brother had shared with him. Among him stood members of his council and his general. The fact that the princess of the Wei family was still alive threatened his place as ruler of this land. Sitting next to him was both Hinata and Hanabi. The raven haired princess just sighed in aggravation and played with her hair. She really didn't understand why she was supposed to be present in this discussion. Hanabi, on the other hand, kept a straight face and listened carefully. The little girl had promised her uncle that she would fill and cover for him while he was at the mountain. Looking at her father, Hanabi wondered what went through his head. He was about to double the regular guards at the village gates. It was the most predictable thing to do. The king had also demanded that both Hinata and Hanabi would be transported to another village in the mean time. Looking at her father in shock, Hinata denied the demand and demanded herself to remain at the palace. Hiashi shook his head and ignored his eldest daughter's annoying whining and continued to make plans with his general.

"Brother, I believe we should investigate. This is a very serious matter. We should send my team to investigate before anything rash happens!" Hizashi exclaimed.

Hiashi looked at his brother for a moment. He felt uneasy about this situation. But then again how did Hizashi get this knowledge...?

"Hiashi! We must do-"

"Alright, Brother. Very well. Gather your team and go search. Come back if you find any news." the Hyuga King commanded.

Hizashi nodded and bowed to his older twin. He dismissed himself from the throne room and walked to the warrior guild.

"Hinata, Hanabi, Go choose your best gowns."

"Oooh! Are we having a ball, father?" the raven haired princess asked.

Hiashi nodded. It was time he got some answers...

_()()())

Kakashi stood at the base of the mountain with his hood up. He awaited the arrival of his raven haired pupil and the allies. After a few minutes, he began pacing. Hizashi was a trustworthy man, but was his twin too absent minded to actually remove the fog from his eyes? Surely the Hyuga King would see past his brother's lies and soon realize who the traitor was. But, then again, it's because the King's twin his telling him that he's going to believe every word of it. A sigh escaped the silverette lips. There was so much to do and yet so little time.

"Master Kakashi, We have returned."

Kakashi eyed the raven haired Uchiha and the two siblings trekking toward him. Following him into the mountain, Gaara was intensively replaying the latest gossip that he heard from some of the nobles in town. The Princess' identity had been released. But for what purpose? He had thought that this invasion was an element of surprise. And also, how was this information leaked about the Princess when the only ones in the village with that classified inlet was himself, his sister, and the Uchiha. The redhead knew that the blacksmith they were with wouldn't have had that information. All the select people know is that there is to be a rebellion and have no idea about the heiress leading it. There had to be someone that he hasn't met. Gaara knew everyone in the mountain, and the majority of people in the mountain barely left it. They were all training and in other villages that were not under Hiashi's eyes. Reaching the door, Footsteps were heard behind the four of them.

"Itachi, what news do you bring?" Kakashi asked turning to him.

Bowing and removing his hood, Itachi gave Kakashi a hard look.

"There is to be a _ball_ tomorrow evening, Master."

_A ball...this is going a lot faster then I thought..._Kakashi nodded, returning the look before opening the doors and entering the base. Tsunade sat at the table with Shikamaru and Neji, looking over the plan that Shikamaru had composed with his very little information and knowledge of the village grounds. Joining them Kakashi asked Neji to fetch the other teenagers as well as tell Gai and Asuma to join them. Nodding, the Hyuga began his journey up the rock stairs to gather the rest of the brood.

"Now, I have some information that Itachi just gave me. However, I will tell you all first, without Neji and the others." Kakashi leaned in.

"Is that wise? Why just us?" Temari asked.

Kakashi hushed her. The _Ball_ was the ultimate test and maybe the only chance they will get to infiltrate the palace while the King and the guards were preoccupied. However, they have to be extra careful, this _ball_ was also an old tactic used by many kings to keep track of their subjects. There will be dances that every citizen knows. If somebody messed up even one step, they were put under suspicion and interrogated at the end of the ball. For all they know, if the teens can go in undercover and act as nobles, the Uchihas and some of the other can start setting up the palace and searching the rooms. Sasuke stopped him there. He pulled out the map Temari had drawn during their time there. There were three buildings on royal grounds; The servant's stay, The Hyuga family house, and the actual palace itself. The _ball_ was going to be held in the actual palace, according to Sasuke's older clone.

"So all of the guards will be stationed...here...and here..." Temari pointed to the gates and to the palace doors.

Shikamaru studied the map and began to scribble on his own scroll.

"Then, the servant's stay and the Hyuga family house will be un guarded...until the feast." Tsunade stated.

Kakashi looked at her in question.

"If I remember correctly, I once visited the Hyuga Kingdom before the princess was born. Their cycles are actually very complicated; during the ball, the guards keep track of people exiting, not entering. As for the other houses, it's during the feast that they begin to shift because the feast is when they know no body will be leaving. And after the feast, they split off into groups for the rest of the ball. Some stand and watch the houses and others go _inside_ the palace." the blonde doctor explained.

"How long is each transition?" Itachi asked.

"Long enough for some of us to go around the palace perimeter or sneak in and out of each house. However, Long enough for mistakes to occur as well."

Temari raised her hand. Tsunade nodded at her.

"What about if we knocked out some guards and tried to mix in ourselves?"

Tsunade thought for a moment and Shikamaru stopped scribbling in his scroll. He waited for her to reply.

"I wouldn't suggest it. I noticed that the Hyugas are perfectionists. They move in sync and don't ask any questions so it will be hard to get information even by observing and getting our timing right." Sasuke spoke up.

They all nodded in agreement. Now it was the matter of groups. Neji joined them shortly with the brood on his tail. Kakashi filled them in with limited details of what he had just discussed with the others. Tsunade assigned them groups. Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Gai and Temari will attend the ball. However, Tenten will join them as well. Neji, Asuma, and, Gaara will be in the first grouping of infiltration. Failing to mention about the "Traitor Hyuga", Kakashi gave some word that there will be a few Hyuga guards who will approach them but to not be alarmed. Shikamaru eyed the silverette with caution. So, the King's twin had his own group of men...The next group contained Shikamaru, Itachi, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka. The Nara smirked as Tsunade addressed his peers by their last names. He had no issues with Ino, but Kiba got out of hand sometimes. Tenten finally questioned the operation.

"Go undercover and try to get as much information out of the nobles as possible. Since you know the dances already, Tenten-and you too, Temari-should fit in just fine. As for you boys," the blonde pointed to Gai, Naruto and Lee." You will stay on the side and monitor everything. Try not to be so obvious. Dance a bit if you know the dance and mingle. However, your main objective is to watch the guards."

The boys nodded in understanding. Tenten looked at the map on the table before her. The palace was the biggest building on there, and the two houses were on both sides of it. Getting in was going to be a piece of cake.

*()(

Sasuke sat in his room with his face in his hands. What the hall was Kakashi thinking? If Tenten sees the royals, than she'll make a connection that Neji is one of them. A sigh escaped his lips. He hated to admit it, but they _needed_ Neji for this operation. Not only that with their differences, the Hyuga prince is a worthy opponent…And a friend. The raven haired teen tensed as his continued to think, his face still in his hands. What of yesterday? Tenten had broken their promise and said nothing of it. A promise they made as children. They were young and their minds were filled with hopeless dreams. They were given false faith to live by. And now look where they are. In a mountain, with almost no hope of escaping those ivory eyes of the Hyugas. And yet they had to keep fighting. Fight for what? To kill a man who has actually made this land into nation on his own? The 'corrupted' king who unified what Tenten's parents could not? Was the Hyuga rule really that horrible family he grew up to believe? That was it. He was being fed all these images, these stories that he had _no choice_ but to believe without finding out himself. The enslavement of the Wei nobles, the transformation of the iconic palace; the fire that took place so many years ago...

Was this really all worth risking their lives just to change what doesn't need to be changed? The Hyugas...they don't give anyone a chance to state their claim, they just rid of those who threaten them; like how a real king should. But then, what will it matter if Tenten becomes Queen again? Her eyes are dead. Her heart was shattered the night her mother had died and when she was taken to the mountain. Even if they avail, would anything really change?

"Ne...Sasuke..."

The raven haired Uchiha looked at the door. Naruto stood there holding two cups of tea. Nodding at him, Sasuke took his cup and looked down at the tea crushed tea leaves. The blonde sat on his bed and sipped his tea, not sure how to start a conversation. Slurping loudly, the Uzumaki glanced at his best friend, noticing the tense look on his face.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, his face relaxing a bit as he took a sip of his hot tea. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. Whenever Sasuke doesn't say anything, it means there is a serious problem. Naruto put his cup on the night table and stood. He closed the door and locked it, preventing Lee from entering if he comes back from his shift early. Taking his cup, the blonde sat down next to his friend and questioned him again. Sasuke looked at him through the dark. Lighting a candle, he sighed.

"Naruto… What are we doing?"

The blonde gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked sipping his tea.

Sasuke sighed.

"Are we really doing the right thing? I mean look at what the Hyugas have done. They unified the kingdom under a strong government-and then some..."

Naruto stared at him hard. This was the first time Sasuke questioned what he was doing. He leaned in closer, his voice becoming a whisper.

"Sasuke, why the sudden change of thought? Don't you want Tenten to-"

"But that's just it! Naruto, can't you see what's going on here?"

The Uchiha stood and turned his back to his friend, his hands went to his hair.

"The way Tenten is now-Nothing is going to change if she becomes Queen! Her eyes are dead enough as it is! No matter what she will not stop killing! She will not stop punishing people-_innocent people_- for something that happen a long time ago! Why can't anyone but me see that!" he exclaimed running his hands through his hair.

"What's more, how do we even know if Neji isn't some spy? That all of this is a bunch of Bull Shit we're forced to believe!"

Naruto stared at his friend wide eyed. What was all of this? Has Sasuke finally snapped under pressure or what? Sipping his tea again, Naruto remained quiet as Sasuke continued his ranting. Slowly, though, something in the back of his mind told him that Sasuke wasn't entirely wrong. Maybe the Uchiha had a valid point. Was it all a lie then? No, they were all there when it happen. The fire, the escape. Then how do you explain the mountain? Had the Hyugas actually missed that there was life living in it?

"…But…why do I feel…" Sasuke whispered calming down.

The blonde looked at him, his blue eyes illuminating from the candle light.

"…As though this is all an illusion?"

Naruto blinked. An illusion?

"Wh..what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke pondered on that thought for a moment. An illusion? Or _that feeling_ of an illusion? The raven haired teen sucked his teeth. It was different for everyone, he supposed. With all the things that's been going on the last couple of years, it's almost as if…as if he forgot about the good times. That was it. This new life style was finally coming to hit him in the head. New? Can he really call it new? He was programmed to adapt to any condition without second thoughts, without questions, and without regret. Then what does he call this? What does this make him? A coward? A traitor worth killing? His mind was so confused. Slowly, he was beginning to see an instant replay of what his life had been before the fire, before the madness.

Before Tenten.

"Sasuke…I-"

Sasuke snapped his head toward Naruto, now facing him fully.

"…You know..I can't remember anything clearly before the fire anymore…"

Sasuke looked at him. So it wasn't just him. Naruto was also having trouble going back to the past. Naruto chewed on his lip as he tried to collect his thoughts. All he could remember was the bad things in his life. The separation from his parents, the fire, the constant down pour of regret and darkness though out his teenage years. And for what? Sasuke waited patiently as Naruto looked at him.

"But isn't that what this is all for, Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his brows in confusion.

"To overwrite what we're missing?"

***()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(***

**Whoooohhhhh its been so freaking long hasn't it? I'm sorry ive been on total writer's block with this story! And ive also been so busy (and my aunt has my laptop -.- so im forced to use the main computer) **

**Well here you go! Hope its not terrible!**


	7. Ball

And so the ball came. Tenten was dressed in a pink and gold gown, her hair piled in a knot on top of her head decorated with a pearl pin that held a veil that was to be places over her face. She had questioned Tsunade about the accessory. The doctor explained that with every special event since the Hyugas took over, all attendees were to wear a veil over their faces. She didn't elaborate, which just made the princess shrug and be led down stairs by Naruto. The others were waiting for them, dressed in their best. Temari too had a veil, a sheer one. Tenten's was laced, causing it difficult to see due to the white flower patterns. Kakashi had given it to her to fit in, he said. But really it was so she couldn't make out any of the Hyuga faces or eyes.

"Alright, be careful. And remember to put your veils on before entering. That means you too men." Tsunade said.

They all nodded and headed toward the grounds. Neji kept glancing over at Tenten. He still wasn't happy that she was to accompany them. He knew his family, they were every...what was the word? Lustful? The men would do everything to see a woman's body if they find any charm with in her. Neji shouldn't be worried about her. If she kept her mouth shut then there shouldn't be an issue. Sasuke was also uneasy, he observed, which was odd. His face held uncertainty and his pace was hesitant. The reached the gates and wasps by Temari and Gaara to the black smith's house, where they put on their veils and walked to the palace. The guards were present, but did not seem to be paying much in as they walked in, just as Tsunade said. It was hard to assess the surroundings, for Tenten could not even see her own hand in font of her face. She linked arms with Naruto, and was walked off to the side.

"Alright, we're in." He whispered, the white veil over his face swayed.

It was seconds before Tenten was a asked to dance. Lee had nudged her on while they surveyed the area. Hesitantly, she took the nobleman's hand and was walked to the dance floor. A waltz, she concluded in her head. She was trained in all dances, which was a good aspect to this mission. She could feel the man's eyes on her from behind his veil.

"Uh, Hello?" She greeted awkwardly.

The man's voice was familiar to her as he responded. They moved along the dance floor gracefully.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my princess."

Tenten's eyes went wide eyes behind her veil. Who the hell was this guy and how did he know who she was? Her grip tightened in his hand which caused him to chuckle.

"Do not be alarmed. I am one of the guards that was mentioned to you back at base."

Tenten still didn't relax. But the man continued. He told her all of the highly guarded points in the castle, where the king's courters were as well as the eldest daughter's. Tenten sucked in air. The king had two daughters?

"Yes, the youngest is in my care, so worry not about her. But you must be careful, my princess. When you are asked to dance, say yes. Do not hesitate. That's a flag of an outsider here." The man whispered as they continued to waltz.

"And what of your men?" Tenten asked just as lowly.

They were around. Mostly outside instead of in, but the guards who were inside are the ones allowing her friends to sneak around. That's when Tenten relaxed a little. This man was an ally then. She asked him about how he was able to spot her so easily. Her veil. It was lace. Only high nobles wear lace veils. The brunette bit her lip. High nobles and kings worked closely together. Sensing her uneasiness, the man squeezed her hand.

"You look like an ordinary girl, no offense to your grace, but you can pass as the youngest daughter of a noble."

"I wish to ask you something." She murmured.

The man nodded.

"You sound like a dear one of mine. Your voice has resemblance to his. Do you have a son named Neji?"

The man took no time in shaking his head. Through his teeth, he told the princess that he has a daughter who is half noble, half peasant, and is living with her mother in the lower east ring. Tenten's chest fell. She was so sure that his voice was indeed so similar to Neji's. The song ended and he bowed to her, leading her back to Lee, who nodded at the man. The stranger walked away from them. Realizing she for got to ask his name, the princess sighed. Tenten, then questioned Naruto's whereabouts.

"The princess asked him to dance."

Tenten squinted through the lace, her eyes scanning around for the blonde fool. Shit shit shit! That idiot! Dancing with the enemy's daughter?! To where she couldn't see, Hinata Hyuga was in the arms of Naruto. He really had no idea who he was dancing with, since he couldn't see the tiara on her head. But he cracked some of his corny jokes, got some laughs out of her and danced. He spoke so casually with her, the raven haired princess noted. He had such a light heart, she found her face getting hot behind her lace veil.

"So, you seem like a pretty cool girl. My name is Naruto." The idiot smiled behind his veil.

Hinata hesitated. What would he do if she told him she was the princess? Would he run? Most men don't talk to her. And most nobles don't bother to look in her direction, just at her father.

"I...am princess Hinata. Hinata Hyuga." She stammered.

Naruto went wide eyed. Shit. Tenten was going to castrate him...but instead of running, he tightened the grip around the princess' waist and swung her to the music, a squeal coming from her, then a laugh.

"Ah, I'm an idiot. I wouldn't have cracked those bad jokes if I would have known!" Naruto said through his teeth.

Hinata let a smile out. He didn't run from her. He didn't beg for forgiveness.

"So, princess Hinata-"

"Please, Naruto. Just call me Hinata."

Gaara walked along the hallways of the palace. They were empty, and dark. The candles that had been lit were blown out by Asuma as they walked passed. The redhead's face remained emotionless as the sound of music and merriment was heard on the lower level. Fools, he shook his head. They were so careless in this area, so arrogant. Even though he himself was of high status, his own home can be seen as all middle class land. But there was no point in complaining...it wasn't his style. Neji had been looking around. He has never been in the palace before. Not this new one. And he barely remembered the one he was born in. He watched as Gaara placed a hand on a wooden door and pressed his ear against the cool structure.

"What's in there?" Asuma asked, his eyes jumped from one side to the other.

"Don't know. But it's unlocked...and nobody's inside." Gaara said as he twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed the door ajar.

Books. Everywhere. The grand library must have held millions of volumes. Neji walked over to a bookshelf and read the spine. He then looked at another. Then another. Each book was about history and legends, different periods of time. He recognized one to be the same copy as the original they had back at the mountain. He removed it from the shelf. It was not so dusty, he examined it closer. Someone was reading it recently. The teen found a string hanging out of the top and flipped to the page. Old war tragedies that occurred due to terrible planning. Gaara looked over his shoulder, curious as to what he had found. Many pages were marked up with ink, notes on different tactics and their advantages. Had his uncle known all along that the princess was alive?

"Hey, take a look at these. Notes on formations." Asuma pointed to the desk he has looking at.

Gaara walked over and skimmed them. Indeed they were. Neji memorized the page number where the string had been and replace the book. He walked over as well and huffed. So the king was planning on starting a battle? Each formation was labeled with notes and had a piece of map attached to it.

"Here, this is the one we should be looking at." Gaara handed a piece of parchment to Asuma.

"By the mountain?" Asuma murmured.

Rummaging through the desk, Neji pulled out a clean piece of parchment and picked up a quill. He copied the information that was on the sheet that Asuma held. Folding it, Neji pocketed the notes.

"Shh." Gaara stilled and glanced at the doors.

Foot steps were heard outside the door. Gaara moved closer to the wooden frame and reached for his dagger.

"Are you three done yet?"

Neji recognized the voice. A blonde popped her head into the room.

"Ino, where's the others?" Asuma asked.

"They are around. Kiba is checking out some of the rooms in the living wing." She explained and strode into the room.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Neji asked as he moved to the door.

The blonde nodded. She'll be fine. Whipping out a veil, she tied it back words, just in case someone came in she could say she got lost. The three men nodded and left the room. The padded downstairs into the halls.

"This way."

They turned. A young girl was standing before them, her ivory eyes glowing. Neji immediately turned to walk to her, but Gaara stopped him.

"This is Hanabi. She is my younger cousin." Neji explained.

"Princess Hanabi Hyuga. Kid, how did you know we were here?" Asuma asked reaching for two blades.

"My uncle told me. It's his guards that are stationed around, allowing you to run like mice. I was given the task to make sure you get out safely." The young girl replied cooly.

Neji walked forward and looked down.

"My father? Where is he?"

Hanabi lifted her chin in the direction of the dance hall. He was monitoring the party itself. Since there has been no disturbance as of yet, everything was running smoothly.

"He's also keeping a close eye on Princess Tenten. The Uchiha had spoken to Uncle earlier about watching her while he tired to talk to some of the nobles." The Hyuga explained.

Asuma nodded. They allowed Hanabi to lead them through the dark hallways. Gaara kept his gaze upon the girl. He wasn't one to trust so easily. They reached a back exit where a high grade guard was waiting for them. Hanabi whispered something to him and ivory eyes flashed at Neji.

"Lord Hyuga, I will ensure your safe passage out of the village." The guard bowed.

Gaara squinted at Neji. But he couldn't think of anything to say to him. He knew that Neji would instantly follow his family. But then held the question if he would double cross them when they attacked. The redhead kept his eyes on the back of the Hyuga's head, his fingers rubbing against the handle of his dagger.

"Cousin Neji," Hanabi finally spoke when they reached the outer gates.

"Yes?"

Hanabi pulled out a book with a few scrolls.

"This is a book of codes. If you or the princess need to contact Uncle, use this. But do not put a name."

Neji took the items and put a hand on her head. She looked up at him curiously. Handing the items to Asuma, he bent down to her height and opened his arms. The small girl stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Soon Hanabi. It'll be all over."

Gaara cleared his throat and gestured to the gates. They were wasting time. Neji offered a small smile to his younger cousin and stood straight. He thanked his father's guard and led the other two out of the palace gates.

Sasuke held Tenten close as they danced. She was looking around under her veil. The Uchiha clenched his jaw. The fact the he could almost see everything under his seer veil was a bit of an annoyance. The main Hyuga's all had lace veils, so he couldn't make out a face. But that meant Tenteb couldn't either.

"Your highness..." He whispered.

"Hn." She replied and her head continued to lightly turn, trying to peek through the veil.

"We need to talk."

"The Hyuga's are pretty posh if that's what you were implying. My palace was more open and colorful-"

"No, that's-"

"The atmosphere is so stiff, and these damn veils-"

Sasuke suddenly dragged her off the dance floor and to a corner. Tenten snatched her hand out of his grip and cursed. Sasuke was not phased by this action, it was Tenten's turn to be shocked when he grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted his veil.

"We're going to talk about this. Now." He growled at her.

The princess looked at him wide eyed behind her veil. He has never given her that tone before.

"You...and Neji...what are you two?!"

"Nothing." She replied bluntly.

"Don't lie to me. You don't realize it, but I can see right through you."

"What are you-"

Sasuke pushed against the wall and put a hand under her veil and over her mouth.

"You think you have this steel wall to cover yourself. Hiding your thoughts and emotions. Everyone is fooled. But I've know you since the day I was born. I've watched over you since day one. I know how you think, how you breathe even."

She was glaring at him from behind her veil.

"Tenten, you feel for him. Admit it."

Tenten didn't reply. He expected as much.

"I know you do. The others think it's just someone to keep you company. But I know. Ever since he and his Hyu-arrogant ass arrived here." Sasuke caught his breath. That was a close one.

Tenten removed his hand and lifted her veil. She looked at him. Emotionless.

"And back then..." He whispered.

Tenten's eyebrows went south. What was he talking about? Sasuke read her face and sighed. There was no point in trying. If she didn't remember, she didn't remember. But the pain in his chest didn't go away. He wanted her to remember. Tenten pursed her lips together as she observed his face. She had never seen Sasuke so emotional before, especially in front of her.

"What am I supposed to remember? Our promise was it?" She whispered.

Sasuke tensed.

"We were kids. Kids say stupid things. I'm shocked you took it seriously. I thought you would've forgotten about it like me over the years." The princess stated.

The Uchiha shook his head. Of course not, then again, he remembered everything. Very detail, every word. Tenten should have expected that but she didn't.

"I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"The old you. Back before Neji came and I was casted to the side." Sasuke replaced his veil and turned his back to her.

"I never-"

"You have pushed me out of your heart and away from your side to make room for a guy who you know nothing about. Yet you forget who was there for you since the beginning."

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Remember this; you can't fall in love with someone until you've gone through hell and back with them. That's when you see their true colors. Now, your highness, if you'll excuse me."

With that he walked away from her. Tenten replaced her veil and leaned against the wall. Her chest felt funny. Like a bunch of pearls just slipped from a silk purse. Sasuke's words had an effect on her that she couldn't comprehend. Or, she did, but she didn't want to believe it. He was right. The princess breathed in. Sasuke was always right. So then, what was he implying? Tenten's chest hurt from thinking about it.

Back at the mountain, Tsunade looked at her princess. She had her arms crossed over her bodacious chest and was giving her an expecting any reports of the brunette trying to attack one of the Hyugas. Though, the matter of it was that she couldn't even see properly through her veil. Then came the subject of Naruto and the princess. The blonde had found away to slip away from that conversation with out being noticed, however, Kakashi implied a little game of man hunt shouldn't be too difficult. Especially since The Uzumaki was terrible at hiding. Neji stood uncomfortably with Gaara and Asuma. They had given the papers to Shikamaru to look over, along with Ino's findings. Kiba had located different storage rooms with in the area as well as in the housing building. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets and kept silent as Temari gave the report of the party. Very much robotic and like a skipping record. In sync and annoying. At this the Nara smirked. The blonde certainly did have a way with words. Tsunade shook her head and asked Asuma what they had found.

"Neji was able to recognize a book that was in their library." The man announced.

"It is the copy of our original except, there were notes to go with it." Neji spoke pulling out his notes and handing them to Shikamaru.

The Nara looked through them and handed them to Kakashi. The man then whispered something to Itachi and faced the princess.

"Once we get more of the powder Sasuke's parents sent us, we can go back in and plant the little suckers."

"And how long will that take?" Tenten asked.

Itachi shrugged. If he messaged his parents now, it will get to them in a bout a week time and then the prep time will be a few days...

"So your looking at about three weeks." Itachi explained.

The princess sucked her teeth and ripped off the veil which was dangling back wards.

"You will go. Go to your clan and make more. The time will be cut in half." She said before walking up stairs.

"What is the half life of the powder?" Tsunade asked.

"Three months." Sasuke finally spoke.

"The sample mother and father sent has about one month left before it's rendered useless."

Tsunade nodded. She gave Itachi the ok to go to the Uchiha estate.

"I will go as well." Sasuke stated.

"You are the princess' Royal guard, Uchiha Sasuke. You cannot leave-"

"She has others here that are more favorable to her than I. I am going Lady Tsunade." The raven haired Uchiha insisted.

Tenten tensed behind him. She was going to put a hand on his shoulder and yell at him. But she stopped her hand mid way and pulled it back to her bosom. Her chest ached again. The blonde doctor sighed and agreed, knowing that he will keep arguing until he got what he wanted.

"On another note...Naruto was able to address mistress Hyuga during the ball." Lee spoke up.

Naruto sweat dropped and covered his friend's mouth too little too late. Tsunade's expression became grimace and she towered over him.

"Did you,fool?" She hissed.

The blonde argued that he couldn't see out of the veil, and he found out after he was done cracking his bad jokes.

"You were flirting with her?!" Gaara exclaimed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. It wasn't his fault. And he didn't say it out loud. But he found the princess rather charming. If that came out his mouth, sure as shit Tenten would have choked him out.

"Wow, you are an Id-"

"Genius."

Everyone looked at Kiba. He explained that Naruto can use that advantage to get into the palace, and have the princess tell him of any plans. He could get her to trust him. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Risking his life for that?" Temari murmured.

"It will work." Ino pressed on. "When a girl falls for a guy, she will do anything to keep him around."

Then everyone looked at the Uzumaki, who backed up behind Gaara.

"Kakashi, send word to Minato. I believe it's time to have him join us here in the mountain." Tsunade said.

The silverette nodded and walked off. Naruto pursed his lips. His father was better than his mother who would had had a cow if she found out.

"Shikamaru, your father has deer horns?"

The Nara nodded.

"Tell him to send some. We have some experimenting to do." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uchihas, you will leave in two days. Make sure you have what you need."

Itachi and Sasuke nodded. They were all dismissed. Neji insisted on accompanying Tenten to her room. But the princess declined, saying that her chest ached for some reason and wanted to lay down. Neji didn't argue, however he watched her as she trekked to her room.

Naruto was approached by Kiba and Asuma. They wanted him to sneak back to the palace and get more acquainted with the princess Hyuga. The blonde nodded, but frowned. He didn't like this idea at all...


End file.
